Where I Belong
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Dean finds out that Renee has been hiding the fact that she got an offer from ESPN. What will Dean's reaction be? Will Renee decide to leave or stay after talking to Dean about it? (ONE-SHOT)


"Are you okay babe?'' Dean looked over at his girlfriend Renée who didn't have a pleasant look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine.'' Renée lied and gave him a convincing smile. She was relieved when Dean nodded and continued to look out the window. They were in a taxi, on their way to Monday Night RAW.

Lately, Dean had noticed that Renée was acting really strange around him. She would stay quiet most of the time and wouldn't really kiss him as much. She barely touched him in fact. The U.S. Champion knew that there was something going on and he knew she just lied to him. He decided not push the issue though because he could notice that she was really struggling. It worried him to death and it bothered him a bit that the blonde would not open up to him. When they started dating, they promised each other that they would never lie or hide anything from one another. Dean was starting to think that, that's exactly what his girlfriend was doing. She was lying or hiding something. He pretty much knew that he could never get her to talk so he decided to speak to some co-workers and see what was up.

They arrived at the arena and got off the taxi, grabbing their bags from the trunk. Renée yawned as she reached for her stuff. Dean stopped her though. "I'll get that for you babe.'' Dean kissed her cheek and carried her bags in his other hand.

"Thanks baby.'' Renée smiled genuinely at him and wrapped her arms around his bicep as they walked inside the arena. Dean walked her over to the divas locker room and handed over her bags. "Thanks again.'' she leaned in and kissed him passionately. It had been a while since she had kissed him like that.

"Welcome. I'll see you after the show?'' Dean asked and Renée nodded. "I love you.''

"Love you too.'' she kissed him again, this time for a much longer time. Dean was confused with her actions. At times, she barely touched him and times like these, she couldn't keep her lips off of his skin. He wasn't complaining but the behavior just worried him. After kissing for a while, they finally pulled away and Dean made his way over to the private locker room he shared with his stable mates. He walked in to see Seth and Roman already settled in.

"Sup guys.'' Dean sighed and walked over a locker.

"Sup.'' Seth and Roman responded simultaneously.

"What's the matter dude? You look worried or something.'' the Samoan asked. He was always the one that could notice if there was something wrong with his partners.

"It's Renée man. She been acting really strange lately.'' Dean said as he placed his things in the locker, his back facing Seth and Roman.

The former tag team champions looked at each other with look of worry and uncertainty in their eyes. They obviously knew something that Dean didn't. With the lunatic fringe hating the internet, he was oblivious to the articles and rumors. When Dean didn't hear a response he turned around just in time to see his partners looking at him with blank expressions.

"What's wrong with you guys?'' he crossed his arms.

"Nothing man, we're fine.'' Seth shrugged.

"Bullshit. You guys are lying to me, why? We're brothers. We never lie to each other. I want you guys to tell me what the fuck is going on. It seems like everybody knows something that I don't!'' he raised his voice. Now, he was really annoyed after realizing that even his partners, his own brothers were lying to him. Roman and Seth looked at each other again, in silence. "Say something dammit.''

"Alright, alright. Calm down man.'' Roman got up and stood straight. "He's right Seth. We've never lied to each other...we need to. No matter what she said.''

"Who said what?'' Dean was more confused than ever.

"It's Renée, she told us not to let you know yet but you have to know.''

"What's wrong with her? She isn't sick or anything is she?'' Dean began to panick.

"Nah man, she's fine.''

"Then?'' Dean was getting more and more anxious. His heart was actually beating faster than normal. What was Renée hiding from him? Why was she lying? Those were questions that he hoped would be answered by his two stable mates.

"You know how Renee's contract with WWE is almost expiring?'' Seth asked and Dean only nodded. "Well, there's been some talk that, ESPN wants to make an offer to her...so she can work for them. At the same time, WWE offered her an extension and she well...doesn't know what to do.''

It was silent for a moment and Dean just walked out of the locker room. Seth and Roman couldn't read his face and it made them worried. "I hope Renée doesn't get pissed off at us.'' Roman shook his head.

"Oh she will. She'll get over it though. Someone had to tell him and it was obvious that she wasn't ready.'' Seth went back to his locker and took out his ring gear.

* * *

Dean approached the divas locker room and knocked on it pretty loudly. The door opened and Paige was standing there. "Dean? What's up?'' she asked in her british accent.

"Is Renée in there?'' Paige nodded. "Can you tell her to come out please?''

"Yeah sure.'' Paige closed the door and only a few second later, Renée came out, already ready for the show. Dean thought she looked the best without make-up but he couldn't really complain when she did wear it. She looked beautiful either way.

"Hey baby. What's going on?'' Renée was surprised to see Dean. They never interacted during work unless she had to interview The Shield. Dean grabbed her hand and walked her over to a secluded room that only consisted of a table and a couple of chairs. He sat on a chair and pulled Renée to sit on his lap. "What's wrong Dean? You're making me nervous.''

Dean sighed and tried to stay calm. "How come you didn't tell me about the offer ESPN made you?'' he felt Renée tense up the minute he mentioned ESPN. Her face instantly changed and she went back to how she looked on their way to the arena. "I'm not mad at you for not telling me. I just want to know why you didn't tell me.'' Dean whispered as he stroked her thigh.

"Why do you think Dean? I didn't...it's not easy to tell your boyfriend whom you work in the same company with, that you got an offer somewhere else. We've been so comfortable working together...I don't know. I don't know what to do.'' she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey...'' Dean pulled her hands down. "Do you care about my opinion?'' he kissed her neck then pulled away.

"More than anything. It's the only opinion I care about.''

"Well it's a great opportunity for you Renée. If you think it's what's best, take the offer.'' Dean's voice cracked. He really didn't want Renée to leave the WWE. Like she mentioned, they were comfortable working together. However he would never stand in the way of good opportunities, especially for his girlfriend.

Renee was surprised at Dean's reaction to the offer. She almost felt bad for expecting him to not support her. "You would be okay if I accepted the offer?''

"I would support you in anything babe. Yeah, I would miss you dearly but if it's what you want to do, then you have to do it.'' Dean stroked her back as he spoke softly to her. He really hoped that she understood and wouldn't hold back, thinking that he didn't want to support her. He furrowed his eyebrows when Renée took her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a number. It rang but went to voicemail after the person didn't answer. Renee decided to leave a message.

"Hey, Stephanie it's me Renée Young. I'm sorry that I'm doing this over the phone but since you're not on RAW tonight...umm, I would just like to say that I want to accept the contract extension you offered me. I really appreciate it, thank you and talk to you later.'' Renee hung up the phone and looked at Dean who had a surprised look on his face. "I know. I know it was a good opportunity for me but...I just don't want to leave the WWE. I don't want to leave you.'' Renee cupped his cheek and looked deeply into his sea blue eyes. "I've gotten used to this place, I've gotten used to being with you. Even now that we work in the same company, you're a wrestler and I'm just an interviewer. We don't see each other as much as we would like and now; imagine if I work for another company. It'll be even worse. I've made so many friends here and I just...don't want to let it go. The biggest reason is you. I don't want to be further away from you but I don't want you to feel guilty for keeping me from other opportunities. It was my decision. This is where I belong. With his company and with you. I love you.''

Dean listened carefully to everything she said and smiled. She really was making a sacrifice; at least, that's how he saw it. "I love you too but are you sure? Like, really really sure?''

Renee giggled even though he sounded really serious. She appreciated him wanting the best for her. "I'm 100% sure. I really am sorry I didn't tell you. Which reminds me, I have to kick Seth and Roman's ass''

Dean laughed. "Good luck with that babe.'' he kissed her but cut it short. "You're sure?'' he asked one more time. Renée nodded and kissed him more passionately.

Renee was so relieved that all the pressure was over. A moment before she called Stephanie McMahon, she realized that she couldn't leave the WWE; for a lot of reasons, the biggest one being right in front of her. All she needed was Dean and that was enough for her to decide. This is where she belonged and she knew she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a little something my mind came up with after hearing reports of ESPN wanting Renée. I really hope that she doesn't leave WWE. I love her and she does a great job so yeah...I hope you guys liked this one-shot :)**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
